A Gilmore Groundhog Day
by Ellie101
Summary: Do you know what you would do if you kept reliving the same day over and over? Rory Gilmore does.
1. A Rotten Day

****

A Gilmore Groundhog Day

By Ellie

****

Ok, yeah, if you're reading this.....you're probably wondering about the title. Frankly, it's enough to pique anyone's interest. 

For those of you who have seen the MOVIE "Groundhog Day" with Bill Murray....then yes, that IS what this story is based on.....

NOW BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS, muttering in disgust about how cheesy this fic will inevitably be- give it a chance...... REMEMBER this is not any _ordinary _fanfic! THIS IS A _GILMORE GIRL_ GROUNDHOG DAY!!!!

Umm, yeah. Sooooooo- if that cleared everything up for you.....

Who am I kidding??

Let me FURTHERLY (and yes, that IS my new word!) confuse you.....Ahem, I meanclear things up for you!!!!! ::::innocent grin:::: 

"Groundhog Day" is about a guy (Bill Murray) that re-lives the same day, over and over and over and ov......well, I'm sure that you get the picture! Incidentally the particular day he re-lives is Groundhog Day.

Anyhoo, enjoy! 

..........Or at least pretend to, 'cause otherwise my delusions of grandeur will fall from their lofty position of 'Masterpiece', to the ramblings of a teen. Oops! too late!

But REALLY- enjoy! And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, indulge me in feedback! It's the only reason that I'm encouraged to even finish!

Summary: I think it's covered. =-)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Well I'm a TRORY addict, but after watching the last couple of GG episodes......I decided that it would be a toss-up. Here's the deal- Rory will get to choose between JESS----OR-----TRISTAN sorry all you Dean lovers, but he's NOT an option. 

OK. HERE WE GO------------Day 1!

****

"A Rotten Day"

Rory awoke to the incessant hum of the coffeemaker.

__

Ummmm, that coffee smells SO good!

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she began to get out of bed.....when she realized that there was no bed to get out of.

__

Damn! I fell asleep at the table again!

She glanced down to where her head previously rested, and her suspicions were confirmed. She had fallen asleep studying, and her 'pillow' was none other than the pages of her Literature book. She supported this theory by the tiny spot of drool that was slowly but surely sapping into the paper of the page.

Slowly easing herself off of the wooden chair, she stumbled to the kitchen counter, while pins and needles stabbed up and down her legs and feet.

__

Ooh! When am I going to learn! The last time I fell asleep at the table it took 10 minutes just for the feeling to return to my big toe!

Grumbling her agitation, Rory lurched up to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee cup before continuing her strange method of walk up to the coffee maker.

__

The only perk of waking up at the kitchen table—I get coffee before Mom!

A good five-and a-half cups later, Rory began the trek to the bathroom. After reaching it, she glanced into the mirror and winced.

_I look like a tornado victim! All I need now is a dog named Toto!_

Brushing her straggly hair out of the way, she turned from the mirror and began to run the water handles, meticulously tweaking until it reached the perfect temperature.

While engulfing in the soothing embrace of the falling liquid, Rory began to mentally run through her list of the day:

__

1. Drop off books at school library before going to locker.

2. Remember to get ready for dinner with Dean after school.

3. Homework *Think about which character to do C.W. assignment on.

After filing away her list somewhere in the recess of her coffee- induced brain, Rory stepped carefully through the gauzy bath curtains and onto the worn bath mat.

She dried herself vigorously with a fluffy towel, before wrapping it around her body and opening the bathroom door. The warm mist stifling the enclosed room then eagerly escaped-gliding through the open door and into the hallway. Cool air encompassed her body as she stepped out and walked to her room. After reaching it, she put on her underclothes and pattered around the edge of her closet before gathering her standard Chilton garb and putting it on.

__

Well at least it's not a hard decision on what to wear- Let's see! Should I wear a skirt or a skirt?

I hope Mom has fun on that overnight business trip tomorrow, at least she'll have Sookie to keep her company. I, on the other hand, am going to be all alone here....Maybe Dean and I can do something tomorrow, or maybe I'll get together with Lane... Hmmm, I could also give Grandpa a call- I hope that he and Grandma are having fun on their cruise...

Rory snapped out of her reverie and walked over to her vanity mirror. As she took in her reflection she heard a great clatter directed from the kitchen. Rory didn't need to look to know, that a tousled-headed Lorelei was probably padding around, trying to find her favorite portable coffee cup. 

"It's in the cabinet on the far left, Mom!" 

More clanking, accompanied by a triumphant murmur, managed to filter through Rory's closed door. With a grin, she reached up and twisted her thick hair into a messy bun, securing it with a hair tie before nudging open the door and walking to the kitchen.

****

****

CHILTON

"Have you heard about Tristan?" Louise caroled down the hallway, putting an emphasis on the word 'Tristan'. 

"Hot, blonde, bad-ass Tristan?" Someone squealed out.

Rory could imagine Louise rolling her eyes at the interrogator before answering in her sultry pitches- "Duh. The ONLY Tristan that goes to Chilton."

"You mean that DID go to Chilton." Rory's response was immediate, and strangely accepted.

Louise just smiled knowingly at Madeline before answering, "Well, well. It's true that he hasn't been here for a while, but considering the circumstances........." She let her voice trail off before once again, grinning at Madeline, with a casual uplift of her shoulder.

Paris, whom Louise was speaking to originally, just glanced up at the smug smile on Louise's face before slamming her locker shut and practically storming down the hallway.

Rory was surprised by the degree of emotion that Paris was letting off at a seemingly innocent comment. That was what made Rory positive that Louise's comment wasn't the least bit innocent.

"What do you know?" She found herself asking.

Madeline let out a little giggle at the suspicious tone of voice Rory was questioning in, before quieting at a sharp look from Louise.

"Well......." Louise started.

Rory felt a jolt, and she knew what Louise had meant, without even needing to turn around and follow the gaze of both Louise and Madeline. 

__

"He's back." She continued unnecessarily.

"And he's '_badder_' than ever." Madeline added excitedly.

****

**SCHOOL CAFETERIA**

Rory glanced over the top of her book, and did a double-take. There was a crowd of girls walking into the cafeteria, giggling and shrieking. Surprise, surprise- the simpering idiots seemed to be congregated around a certain blonde enigma.

__

Tristan DuGrey. That just figures.

After several minutes of trying to ignore the high-pitched squeals, Rory gave up the pretense of reading and allowed her eyes to trail back over to the receiver of all that female attention.

__

Omigosh! I can't believe I didn't notice it right away! He got a buzz cut! **(A.N. Hehe! Yep, I know...as of now it's just the opposite****to quote the 'Fectas' CMM has developed an acute case of "Chia-head"! *sidenote* If you have no clue who the 'Fectas' are, then go to **www.geocities.com-trifectaly** they have the best fan fiction ever! FOR A TRORY FAN THAT IS! Mwa ha ha! ANYWAYS- back to the story!)**

The hair was still golden blonde, but it was now only an inch or so from his scalp. Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing, thinking of the great Tristan DuGrey, chopping off his precious locks. At least she ASSUMED he thought they were precious, with the way he was always letting the 'girl of the hour' run her hands through it.

Glancing back over at King Tristan and his harem, she realized something else, far more disturbing. Tristan was surrounded by the 'Thrill-seekers', they were the notoriously scandalous Chiltonites. They were willing to do anything for a thrill, (thus the name) and they were much worse off than the average idiot........they were rich. Which meant that they had enough money to do any type of stunt they could think of, and most of the time, the things they thought up were straight-up terrifying. But for them, it was just another game- just another thrill. 

__

What is Tristan doing with those losers? Wait a minute, why do I care?!? 

Rory locked her eyes on him, trying, methodically, to figure out what made her worry about this particular specimen. Surely it was a waste of time.

*******Flashback********

"Idiot."

Then she was murmuring something back- almost as a reassurance. But her thoughts weren't on her own words. They were reflecting back at her in his eyes.

Pain.

Hurt.

Sadness.

And worst of all- loneliness.

All found in the depth of his eyes, he was hurting and she could almost feel his thoughts, taste his pain- almost a tangible thing. But she knew. She felt the same way.

They continued talking......but she was lost.

And then they were finding each other- in that abyss, like a candle flame merging together, and she looked into his eyes, so beautiful. A blue that seemed impossibly deep. Those spectacular eyes were darkening as they both leaned in- and found each other. Soft, warm lips. Caressing so slowly.........

__

But Dean. Oh God. Dean! I can't stay here.....No. This can't happen! 

Then the tears came, and she had to get out. She had to go home and get Lorelei.

***************************

Damn.

That was why. In that moment- the second she had pulled away, she had looked into his eyes and found surprise, happiness, and hope. It was the hope that she watched die as he noticed her tearstained face. All it took was half a second to see the self-doubt set in. Then she was running, and nothing mattered but getting home.

She stole a peek back at the T.S. and the center of their undivided attention.

__

He better be worth the effort! 

****

****

7TH PERIOD

"Ok class, grab partners and start discussing your upcoming project, try to find as many different angles to this story as you can, from first person with Jane, to the dressmaker that Mr. Rochester assigns to make Jane's wedding dress. Remember that this is making up a large part of your grade people!" Mrs. Wrolly's reedy voice was abolished as the people in the classroom suddenly scattered and regrouped; scraping chairs against the tile as they formed secluded circles.

Tristan remained slouched in his seat, and Rory saw the window of opportunity.

One of the T.S. ringleaders- a girl named Annabelle was sashaying over to Tristan's desk. Rory saw her approach as if through a long tunnel....time seemed to slow, and then Rory was flinging herself into the only empty chair left in the classroom. The one across from Tristan.

__

Dean has GOT to stop making me watch all of his sports, I'm starting to think like a football player or something!

Tristan looked shocked and Annabelle looked venomous, for a second that is. 

__

She regains her composure fast, I'll give her that much.

"Pathetic." She drawled before turning and granting someone else the pleasure of her sunny disposition.

"A little more eager than I would have guessed Rory." Tristan said drolly.

"Rory?" She couldn't help but let out the outburst- he hadn't called her anything but the infuriating "Mary" since she had begun Chilton.

"Would you prefer to be called Lorelei now or something?" He asked just as dully as before.

"No, but-"

"So any ways, I think that "Jane Eyre" is a waste of valuable time, and that only a romantic twit could possibly like listening to her drone on and on about every mundane detail of her simplistic, stupid little life." He dove into the discussion without acknowledging Rory's hesitation in any way- she was forced to change gears rather forcefully.

"I agree that this story isn't terribly exciting, but it doesn't really matter what we think, because the assignment is to find a character from the book and write about them. It's not as though she's asking everyone to actually like the story."

"It's a stupid assignment." He muttered as glanced down at his hands.

Rory was beginning to forget why she even bothered. "Well, I know it's not the best assignment in the world, but deal with it, because you were the one that chose to take Creative Writing as an elective!"

Tristan glanced up at her eyes, and this time she saw through the facade to the boy that she had know so many months before, "Maybe I only signed up because I wanted to see someone."

__

Did Tristan DuGrey just give me a cryptic response? What is our world coming to?!?

Before Rory could open her mouth to respond, Mrs. Wrolly cut in, "Ok class, now that you have your creative juices flowing- think about your assignment over the weekend. For those of you that are presenting on Monday, you will not be graded as harshly, but your work is expected to hold it's own- don't disappoint me! If you need reminders, here's the list for Monday presenters: Mallory Grady, Tristan DuGrey, Jana Solterbeck, and Rory Gilmore. 

Mrs. Drolly continued reading her list of daily presenters- but the effort was lost on Rory as she looked fiercely at the unresponsive boy lounging in front of her.

"You signed up for Monday?" She found herself inquiring softly.

"Yeah, I did. What's the matter, you don't want me to taint your presenting day or something?"

"I can't believe you! You arrogant jackass! Get over yourself, and start acting normally, instead of like some sort of deranged idiot!" Rory hissed back.

Tristan leaned forward in his desk, as if she had finally done something amusing. His eyes had regained that mysterious sparkle that had made Rory want to do him bodily harm last year. "You're the one that made it clear that I wasn't worth associating with, so why, exactly, am **I **such an ass for implying the awful truth- that you want absolutely nothing to do with me, and you never have." Tristan was smiling while he punctuated the words clearly, and with a deliberate coldness, but his fists were clenched and the throbbing of the veins in his neck, gave away his tension.

****

Shocked, Rory looked past the anger in his eyes to the emotion that he was desperately trying to hide- hurt. Deep, unfathomable hurt, and it was enough to make the angry words die from her throat. "Tristan. I never- I never wanted to hurt you- I..." 

"As if you could!" He growled.

His impossibly dark blue eyes revealed the truth- she could, and she had. Swallowing, she unsteadily continued, "I never disliked you- not truly. I was infuriated by you, amused by you, and often puzzled- but I never hated you, and I certainly never thought that you weren't fit to be around! I mean, at times, I liked you! A lot!" She plowed on, heedless of the direct unflinching stare that Tristan was administering to her. "I'm sorry, if I ever gave you the impression that I didn't give a damn about you- but the truth is I did- I do! When I thought you were leaving Chilton for good, I was really sad. I mean REALLY sad!" She stopped her good-natured rambling after Tristan's arm came into her field of vision and grasped her own flailing hand in his own.

"I believe you Mary! You can stop now, I think the janitor is here to kick us out!" Looking into his bright eyes, Rory realized that he was open again. He was Tristan again.

__

He's even calling me Mary! Wait. Should I be happy about that?!?

"Janitor?" She questioned bemused.

"Look around... The final bell rang about 7 minutes ago." Tristan explained with a wicked grin.

__

Uh oh. Is he going to-

"I know being around me is just so distracting, but honestly! I never thought that you would actually reveal the fact that you harbor so much passion for me!" 

__

Yep, he did. Well, I DID want Tristan back.......be careful what you wish for!

"The only thing that I've 'revealed' is that I harbor a 'passion' for torturing myself!" Rory found herself replying.

"No need to torture yourself Mary, I'm right here! Ripe for the picking......"

"Yep, you're right there....Guess I should just end my misery, huh? The truth is Tristan, I DO want you........to go away, that is!"

"Denial. My poor Mary is just swimming in it! But don't worry! I'll be here when you realize the truth-"

"That I shouldn't commit murder until AFTER I figure out a way to dispose of the bloody pencil?" Rory inquired, proffering her sharp writing utensil.

"Touché, Mary! But as much as I'd like to sit here, while you solidify your plans for my murder- we'd better go."

"Go-"

"Before the janitor really DOES kick us out!" He smirked, while idly gesturing at the face of a surprised man peering through the door at them.

Rory sighed, but found herself happy that she had made the effort to talk to Tristan. What puzzled her the most was that she had TRULY been upset at Tristan's self-condemning thoughts.

__

Who'd a thunk it? I really DO care about Tristan DuGrey......I think this occasion requires some coffee, and a LOT of counseling..........

Tristan once again, reached for Rory's hand before pulling them both up from their cramped position at the desks. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

****

**STARS HOLLOW**

"Thanks for the lift." 

"No problem, I love any chance to see you in your native environment." Tristan responded after waving to Babette, who was already striding quickly to the nearest phone.

Rory began to full-out laugh after seeing heads pop out of various stores and stare at Tristan's black Mustang slowly cruising towards the Gilmore household.

"Ooh, do you think we could swing by the Inn, I want to rub this car in Mom's face!" Rory said with excitement while her eyes shone gleefully. "She'll be sooo jealous!"

Tristan chuckled and looked into the review mirror before executing a perfect turn onto the street that led to the Inn. "Your wish is my command." Glancing quickly at Rory's new, slightly naughty expression, he continued, "As long as it involves driving you to your house safely..."

Rory's face lapsed into a pout, "Indian Giver!" 

****

**RORY'S STREET**

"Ha, ha, ha, I feel so powerful!" Tristan joked as they eased into Rory's driveway.

Rory rolled her eyes, but her smile let him know that she was teasing. "It wasn't YOU she was salivating over.....it was the CAR. Bet that's a first for you huh? Taking second place to your own vehicle?" 

Tristan narrowed his eyes and returned the jab with feigned hurt. "What are you talking about, she loved me! Some of that adoration just happened to lapse onto my ride as well!"

"Uh huh. Who's swimming in denial **now**? HUH? HUH?" She punctuated her last words with a couple light punches to his arm.

Tristan laughed and went to ward the blows. Suddenly serious, he stopped fast and just looked into Rory's laughing eyes. "I missed you, you know... I always regretted not getting the chance to apologize to you before I left."

Noting the change of mood, Rory also straightened. "Tris, really it's Okay-"

"No, no. Let me do this. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you, and I truly hope that we can be friends.....if that's not too much to ask."

Rory felt a piece of her heart melt, at the sincerity of his words and the depth of his obvious remorse. "Of course we're friends Tris!" She impulsively threw her arms around him in a hug. Unfortunately the car was not designed for that type of action, and soon Rory found herself tumbling over the center console and unto Tristan's lap.

Looking into Tristan's startled face Rory found herself hysterically laughing, and it wasn't long before Tristan was joining in. 

Gasping for breath, the two slowly began to wind down, and Rory realized the extent of uneasiness they would both share, at she and Tristan's new position. Tristan, realizing the tangle they were in as well, went to telling jokes and trying to distract her, while they both tried to shift out of the now cramped seat.

"You know it seemed a lot bigger while I was driving!"

Rory glanced up with a smile, as she tried to swing both her legs back over the console and refrain from flashing anyone. It was then that she noticed the direct proximity that she had with his face. His lips were in fact, hovering right above her eyes. "Ummm, this is hard." She admitted softly. 

"Yeah......" Tristan's voice left a puff of hot air on her forehead, and she noticed that he sounded a little flustered. 

After shifting around a little more and getting no where, Tristan finally spoke again. "I think I'm going to have to open the door...." Rory glanced up and realized that she was practically straddling him. "Yeah, uh huh. We should probably hurry, right?" She asked nervously. 

Rory noticed his scrutiny of her lips, and wet them automatically. Tristan tore his gaze away from her mouth and tried to laugh off their situation. "Yeah, probably." Rory looked into his eyes and saw that the same hope that had made her talk to him today, was still present in his gaze. It was still waiting there, waiting for HER. Before she knew what she was doing, she lowered her mouth slowly to his. 

The kiss was soft, and sweet. It was incredibly chaste as far as kisses go, but Rory found herself wishing that it would never stop. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head, and found herself giggling at the softness of his buzz cut. He pulled away with a smile, but an obvious question in his upraised brows. "I still can't believe you cut it!" She admitted ruefully. 

He raised one eyebrow and smirked, "It'll grow back..." He made it sound like a wicked promise, and Rory found herself flushing a soft pink. He smirked and popped open the door. 

Startled, she began to tumble to the ground, but Tristan managed to wrap an arm around her waist. Unfortunately, gravity won, and both teens were spilled onto the ground- laughing uncontrollably. 

"Rory." The voice was unmistakable, and Rory's laughter was quelled as she realized that a confrontation was inevitable.

"Dean....." Rory whispered, as she slowly screwed her eyes shut, wishing desperately to be anywhere but there.

****

**POST-BREAKUP**

"Hey Sweetie! I came as soon as I heard, are you Okay? Do you need to wal-"

"Don't finish that sentence Mom! I do NOT need to wallow!" Rory interrupted, with a watery smile. "I still can't believe it, Dean dumped me because of TRISTAN. I haven't seen Tristan in months and then he just pops in and ruins everything!!"

__

You aren't being fair. You know it wasn't Tristan's fault......after all, who kissed who?

****

Shut up, you stupid voice! I'm hurt, and I'm tired, and I want it to stop! I don't care if it's not his fault....if I hadn't gone and talked to him today, Dean and I would still be together! So THERE! 

Lorelei watched her daughter as she stared hard at the monkey lamp.

:::whistling::: "Phew Babe! You know, laser vision isn't good for the monkeys, so why don't you turn those killer beams off! Or at least take it down a notch or two, or twenty......" Lorelei trailed off. "Aww, Sweetie. I know you're hurting.....Do you want me to go bag a Bag-boy?"

Rory wiped some stray tears from her face, before answering, "What do you mean, 'bag a Bag-boy'?"

Lorelei smiled wickedly, "Oh, you know......a body bag." Rory looked up at her mother, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Lorelei went over and wrapped her arms around Rory just before she began to cry in earnest.

"If I hadn't talked to Tristan....none of this would have happened!" Rory whispered fiercely into Lorelei's shoulder.

__

Lorelei knew that Rory was being unfair, and that no matter was Tristan was to Rory- he most definitely was NOT the reason for this break-up. But Lorelei knew to keep quiet, her daughter was a smart kid.....she'd figure it out on her own.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow....." She began, thinking about Rory spending the whole day alone.

"No, mom. It's okay, I need some time alone any ways."

"Are you sure?" Lorelei asked again. 

"Yeah."

****

**RORY'S BEDROOM**

Rory couldn't sleep, she peeked at the clock from under her mound of covers before reaching over and grabbing the phone. He answered on the third ring.

"What?!?"

"Jess?"

"Rory!?! Have you been crying? You sound awful!" Jess felt immediate concern after hearing Rory's hoarse voice.

"Gee thanks....."

"Hey, that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, I know....."

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

Rory stifled a sigh of frustration. "Not right now..... Later, we can talk about it later."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. Hmmm, so what do you think of me?"

"What!?!"

Jess started laughing, "The BOOK Rory. "Me" by Todd Williams?"

"Oh, the book! Well I've never heard of it!"

"Well it's about this guy that moves into a big city from a small town, and he meets a girl..........."

Jess continued to talk about the non-existent book. He was in fact, relating his OWN story, changing a couple MINOR details of course. If she actually went looking for the book- he was cooked. But right now all he was concerned about was helping her get over whatever was bothering her_. And if she figures out that there is no book called "Me" and asks me about it- at least I'll be able to share my feelings with her....It's been killing me to keep silent. Who knows? Maybe we'll end up together.....Yeah. And maybe I'll suddenly find out that someone willed me a million bucks. _

Either way, Rory is worth the risk- any risk.

Rory felt herself being soothed by Jess' voice- he was slowly lulling her into a fake calm. Why was it fake? Because one thought kept swirling through her head- and not even Jess' husky words could drive it away. **If I hadn't talked to Tristan, Dean and I would still be together.**

After several hours of listening to Jess, and eventually confiding in him, Rory hung up the phone and settled into bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, and snuggling into her down pillow, she was aware of one last thought before drifting off to sleep.

****

If I hadn't talked to Tristan, Dean and I would still be together.

~END DAY ONE~

(A/N) Phew, that was REALLY long!!!! Sorry everyone- but because of the –ahem- nature of this story- I can't split it into chapters- I just have to do these long marathon books- I mean stories! ::::innocent grin:::::

Hey- you should all be proud 

Don't forget to vote! I've given an opening for both Jess OR Tristan, but it's up to YOU!!!! =)

By the way, I started writing this story before the Season Finale- so in MY world Rory and Jess haven't kissed yet. That *CAN* be remedied!!!!!!

SO VOTE!!!!!! AND tell me what you think overall!!!!!

--Ellie


	2. The Truth Hurts

****

"A Gilmore Groundhog Day"

By Ellie

A/N Okay everyone! This is a big huge thank you to all that reviewed- and keep it coming!!!! So far the votes are lookin' pretty close- so keep telling me what YOU want. So here you go, and I hope everyone appreciates this update because it's been killer trying to find time to write. ;-) So if you're happy and you know it- press the blue button and leave a review! (Ok, so it lost it's 'oomph', but you still get what I mean!)

PS~ I DO have another fic posted here- it's kinda old, but I'd LOVE if you Trory lovers out there review it- I've only had 2 so far, and it's kinda depressing…..=(

OK! Now onto better things! 

~DAY 2~

"The Truth Hurts"

Rory was dreaming of coffee, it smelled so good, and it was sitting right in front of her. She kept reaching for the giant coffee cup hovering in midair, but it kept floating out of reach. Rory was just beginning to scream with frustration when a voice that sounded suspiciously like the rumble of a coffee machine began to speak to her; "_A love that is true is within your reach, all you must do is let yourself take the leap that will bring it to you." _Rory nodded fervently before jumping up as high as she could and trying to grasp the mug. The voice returned, though much softer now._ "You do not understand now. But you will." _She had just begun her incessant 'leaping' again when the dream started to dissipate, slowly fading away as Rory began to awaken.

* * * *

Rory opened her heavy eyelids and saw the fine-grained wood of the table looming passed blurry pages of text. _Table?!?_Jerking her head up, Rory felt the beginnings of a well-deserved panic attack coming on. She was asleep at the table, on her literature book. And there was the spot of drool exactly where it was…yesterday? Pushing passed fuzzy memories of Tristan and the break-up to falling asleep in the downy comfort of her mattress Rory realized that something, somewhere was not right. _Did I dream it all? What the HELL is going on?!? Breathe. It'll be OK, just breathe…_

"Mom!!!" Rory called urgently, her voice rough with sleep and shock.

"Mhmmm?" came the muffled groan from Lorelei's bedroom.

Realizing that a response was not going to be forthcoming any time soon, Rory gave one last suspicious glare at the Literature book, sitting innocently on top of the table. _It had to be a dream. What other explanation is there?_

* * * *

**CHILTON**

"Have you heard about Tristan?" 

Feelings of nausea overcame Rory at hearing the familiar words. _No, No, this isn't happening! How can this be happening?!_

"Hot, blonde, bad-ass Tristan?" 

Slowly, she turned around. Hesitating, Rory looked at the pale expense of lockers instead of at Louise as she pulled in a breath of air and waited. 

"Duh. The ONLY Tristan that goes to Chilton." 

_That's my cue. It's the same. It's all the same. _The lockers seemed to swirl, and Rory felt herself going limp. Her backpack slid to the floor, and Rory stood perfectly still in the bustling hallway and tried not to pass out.

"Unless you actually have something to say, I need to get to class." Paris's no-nonsense voice managed to filter it's way into Rory's thoughts and she focused on it, using it to pull herself out of the dark place she was falling into.

A giggle, and then Louise continued- "He's back."

Madeline finished gleefully, "And he's '_badder_' than ever."

Rory's world slid away, and this time, she welcomed the blackness that overtook her with open arms.

* * * *

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

"Well, this is strange! I don't think I've ever seen you in here dear. Are you all right? You fainted dead away out in the hall…" 

Rory awoke to the concerned voice of Mrs. Barty, the school nurse. There was a damp cloth on her forehead, and she was lying on a lumpy cot in the corner of the sick room. 

"I'm Ok. Delusional, but Ok." Rory muttered 

****

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Barty's plump face peered anxiously down at her.

"Nothing. I'm Ok." Rory realized that she had to pull herself together if she wanted out of there. And she REALLY did. Looking up at the kind frazzled features of Mrs. Barty; Rory found herself smiling and blinking vapidly. "I'm so sorry for frightening you, I just got a little dizzy for a moment." She was still smiling innocently and putting on a good show, when she realized that she was really losing it. _When did I become an actress? God, I feel so fake, I'm sitting here, tricking this poor woman into letting me leave, when she should probably be locking me up. Normal people don't re-live days. What am I talking about? No one re-lives days! It's not possible……. But it's happening, that's what's going on, I didn't dream up yesterday- because today IS yesterday. I mean, yesterday is today….. _

****

I'm re-living days. Today has already happened…. 

The smile froze on Rory's face as realization stepped in. 

"I'm re-living everything." 

Mrs. Barty leaned in, "Are you sure you're alright dear?"

Rory just nodded and slid off of the cot to stand and gather her things. 

"Now wait a minute dear, we need to get some paperwork done, and then we can get you a pass to go home.…. dear?" 

Rory was already walking out the door, and she began to run once she hit the halls. She had to get home. NOW.

Racing to the parking lot, Rory unlocked the jeep's door and shoved her backpack into the passenger's seat. There was a loud crowd congregating in the spaces next to her, and Rory looked up into deep blue eyes- Tristan. He broke away from the Thrill Seekers and walked slowly up to the jeep.

"Are you Okay Rory? I saw you faint, so I took you to the nurse, but they wouldn't let me stay…." His voice trailed off.

Looking into his concerned eyes, Rory felt the panic that had gripped her earlier return._ Not this time. He won't ruin it this time!_

"I've gotta go." She hopped into the jeep, jammed it into reverse, and got out of there. Looking into the rear-view mirror she saw Tristan standing in the spot she had left him in. Remorse began to eat at her and she almost stopped; almost gave in. But she didn't._ This time it's different. He can't ruin it this time. _So why did her heart, feel like someone had ripped off a chunk of it and left it with the boy behind her? 

__

It doesn't matter. It's different this time.

* * * *

**STARS HOLLOW**

"Mom! Mom I need you!!" Rory ran into the house without even bothering to close the front door behind her. The house was utterly silent, and Rory raced up the stairs to her mother's bedroom. 

"Mom?!" The bed was made, and the vanity with Lorelei's make-up was almost empty. 

_Of course! The trip- she's gone._

She was falling apart- she needed to be somewhere familiar, somewhere comforting.

* * * *

**__**

LUKE'S DINER

Rory opened the door and slammed into a warm body. 

"Whoa! What's the rush!…..Rory?!?"

She tried to get her eyes to focus passed the film of her own tears. "Jess?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay! Everything's okay." His voice wrapped around her, absorbing some of the pain. He enfolded her in his arms, and did his best to calm her sobs. 

"Come on, let's go inside." **__**

* * * *

**30 Minutes Later…**

Jess returned with the coffee pitcher and paused to re-fill Rory's cup. "So you're telling me that you're re-living a day?" His voice held amusement, but he tried to curb it upon seeing how truly upset Rory was.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true!" 

"Rory calm down! I believe you!" 

Rory looked beseechingly at him, "Do you really Jess?"

He couldn't possibly tell her the truth- that he would believe anything, if it would make her stop being upset. It wouldn't do for her to know the kind of power she wielded over him. Hell, it still amazed him! So, no- he wouldn't tell her that he thought she was hysterical and probably just stressed out to the extreme. He would tell her whatever she needed him to say.

"I believe you Rory, but you MUST know how far-fetched this sounds! Re-living days? Come on, work with me here."

She sighed and slumped onto the table so her response was muffled. "I know, I do. But this is real. It's really happening."

"Ok. Let's get this straight. You kiss this guy Tristan, and then break up with Bag-boy, call me and fall asleep." He fought not to become jealous at Rory's admittance to being attracted to another guy, and focused instead on the fact that in her 'dream' or whatever it was, she had called him.

"I know how it sounds, but it's the truth. God, thinking about it now, I remember all the little things that happened this morning that are the same. Like when I drove to school there was almost an accident on Highway 1, with a blue van and an old Ford pick-up. And then at school when I went to drop off my library books, Mrs. Shetler was kissing some old, bald guy!"

Jess laughed out loud, "Really… well that's hardly strange, I mean it was probably her husband."

Rory looked up with dawning horror, "She's only twenty-one, and her husband is supposed to be twenty-nine. There's no WAY that guy was twenty-nine!"

Jess paused to consider before shaking his head as if to dispel the images Rory had planted there. "Okay, so you're librarian is a little sick, that still doesn't mean that you're REALLY re-living days."

Rory's blue eyes sparked as she locked gazes with him. "I thought you said you believed me!"

Jess tried to backtrack; "I do, but…. Come on Ror! Re-living days?" He realized his mistake when she got off of the chair and began to leave. "Rory, wait! Come on!" Jess looked up and saw Luke raise his eyebrows- he had been busy with customers and probably hadn't heard the exchange between Rory, but he had definitely seen it. Jess shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement before running out after Rory.

* * * *

**THE GAZEBO**

Rory was huddled on the bench, and she heard, rather than saw, Jess approaching. "What do you want?" her voice was dull, and she didn't even look up to see who she was speaking to.

"Well, " Jess replied, "a million dollars and the power to fly would be nice."

"Wish granted. Now leave me alone." Her tone was sullen and she lowered her head to her drawn up knees.

Jess felt the sardonic grin fall of his face, and he sat down next to her, determined to make her feel better. He had to, because seeing her this way was killing him.

"I never realized that you could grant wishes. You've been holding out on me."

Rory didn't respond. She only hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

Jess realized that humor wasn't going to reach her- she was too far gone to care, so instead her tried to reach her with his feelings- his true feelings. "Ror, I can't stand to see you like this. Please talk to me."

Rory snorted scornfully, "What do you care? You just think I'm crazy."

"I never thought you were crazy."

She jerked her head up and looked him in the eye, "No, just hysterical. Or maybe you thought I was having some sort of panic attack, right?" 

It hit a little close to home, and Jess found himself incapable of defending himself. Rory noted the change, and went for the jugular. "You were just humoring me the whole time, you're probably just loving it, seeing me this way!"

"That's not true." His voice was firm and exasperated.

"Yeah, well actions speak louder than words, and-" Rory never got to finish whatever thought she was trying to voice, because Jess finally took the opportunity to show her exactly how much she meant to him.

"Actions speak louder than words? Then why don't you judge this one for yourself." 

Taking her face in his hands he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with all of the pent-up emotions her had hidden from her for so long.

Rory felt herself being drugged by the tantalizing sweetness of Jess' kiss, he was kissing her passionately and she felt herself surrender to him. Her hands curled behind his neck and she kissed him back. _So nice, his hair is so soft._ _Not as soft as Tristan's though. Wait, what am I doing? Kissing Jess… I just kissed Tristan. No. This can't be happening I need to stop! _She pulled away from Jess, breathing heavily. 

He took the opportunity to tell her how he felt. "Rory, I know that you're probably confused, but I have to tell you. I think I'm falling in love with you, and you mean the world to me. If you tell me that you really are re-living the same day then I'll believe you…."

Rory was in a daze. "I have to go Jess."

It took a while for her words to register, and by the time they had, she was gone. There was no trace of her ever being in the gazebo, only a lingering warmth on his hands and a hot burn against his lips. 

* * * *

**HOME**

Rory had her hand on the doorknob when his voice called to her from the darkness- 

"Rory is that you?"

"Dean?"

The tall boy ambled slowly up to the porch. "Yeah, it's me."

Rory sat frozen in the doorway, memories of the break-up whirling through her mind. Dean walked up with a smile, "Hey, don't I get a hug from me girlfriend?" _Me. I'm his girlfriend._ Rory laughed and leapt up to dangle herself on Dean's tall frame. He automatically wrapped his arms around her to keep them both from falling. "Wow, I can honestly say that this is the first time in months you've been so happy to see me!" 

Rory felt a tiny pang of regret but it was immediately washed away in a sea of relief. _We're still together!_

"So, can we go in?" Dean asked smiling down at her.

"What a wonderful idea!"

* * * *

**10 Minutes Later….**

"Popcorn?" Rory called from in the depths of the cupboard.

"Of course!" 

They were going to settle down for a movie. _Just like normal._ Rory smiled to herself before pressing the button on the microwave for cooking popcorn and then skipping back to the living room to cuddle with her boyfriend. She had just settled into the crook of his arm when Dean began conversationally. "So I saw you with Jess earlier." 

Rory became rigid with fear. "Oh really?" She managed to choke out, sounding reasonably normal.

"Yeah," He replied, studying the fibers of the couch. "During lunch, at Luke's. But then when I went back to school I found out that Jess never came to school today….so were you with him the whole time or what?" He sounded so needy, like a little boy that needed reassuring that yes, the world was still spinning and he was still loved. _Wow, that's got to be the meanest thought I've ever had about him. I shouldn't feel this way over the boy I profess to love. And he still sounds jealous. God! When will he trust me! _Immediately following that thought was the one that told her that she had finally done something that proved how untrustworthy she was.

"Well, " she hedged. 

"He was with you, wasn't he?! I should have known, he's always hanging around you, and he's trouble Rory! You know he is!" Rory flinched at his outburst.

"Look, Dean," She began weakly.

"You can't even defend yourself can you?" 

"Defend myself from what?! We were just talking!" 

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm getting all worked up for nothing. I know you wouldn't do anything with him behind my back. Please forgive me Ror."

She didn't like the way that Dean had said the word 'he', as if Jess was some sort of villain. But she realized she was out of stones to throw. If she defended Jess then it would be like lying to Dean, and she didn't want to lie to him if she didn't have to. Guilt made her next words quick. "I forgive you." 

Dean smiled and kissed her on the forehead before starting the movie. Her eyes were on the screen, but her mind was elsewhere.

* * * *

Forty-five minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Rory escaped from her boyfriend's embrace and scurried over to the door, silently thanking whoever had allowed her to leave Dean's side.

"Rory." Jess' gaze was tortured as he drank in her form.

"Jess." She breathed, suddenly afraid of what his presence would mean- to Dean, to Jess, but most of all to herself.

He smiled ruefully and brushed his hand through his hair. The response was a nervous gesture, and Rory almost smiled. So few people knew about the caring, unsure person hidden behind Jess' sarcastic attitude.

"Look, about earlier…" His deep brown eyes looked deeply into her own, and she found herself falling into them.

"Rory? Who is it?" Dean called from the hallway. Footsteps were approaching, and Jess noted the panicked look on Rory's face. Jess' eyes hardened, and he laughed bitterly. "So I guess that's the way it is, right?" He swiveled on his heel, and began to walk away. 

"Jess!" Rory called urgently, her heart in her throat. "Wait!!" 

He stopped and turned around, because he never could refuse her. "Look, if you want the kiss to mean nothing, then fine. Go back to your little boyfriend. It was nothing." 

Rory felt tears stinging in her eyes and they began to fall fast and hard. She opened her mouth to respond, but Jess interrupted. "No, don't speak. I want you to think of something first. I believe what you said about re-living this day. And if it's true, then you've cheated on your boyfriend twice. Does that tell you something Rory? You said actions speak louder than words- so let's think about that. Do your actions show you that you love him? You know what I think? I think that you're just scared to take that leap into the unknown. You'd rather just stay with nice, safe, Dean than actually take a risk. And it's too bad, because it sounds to me like you would have had two guys that would be more than willing to catch you. And neither of them, is the boyfriend that you're fighting so hard to hold on to." Once he was finished, he turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

Rory was crying in earnest, as Jess' words struck home.

"Is it true?" Dean demanded quietly, a vein was throbbing in his clenched jaw. Rory sank onto the chair on the porch, and looked up at him.

"Is it true?!" He repeated, louder this time. Slowly, with a feeling of hopelessness. Rory nodded her head.

Dean looked at her, and something in his eyes shattered. 

"Dean-"

"Save it!" The words were laced with ice, and all Rory could do was watch his retreating back and sob.

* * * *

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

Rory was walking around the house in the dark. Feeling her way to the refrigerator, she opened it and reached inside to find something to numb her pain. Her fingers closed around the beer and she gulped it down without reservation. Her life was in shambles around her- what was a little alcohol? The taste was bitter, and Rory fought the instant reflex to spit it out. _Ugh, how can you drink this Mom? _Closing her eyes, she guzzled down the rest and reached in for another can.

Hiccuping and feeling lightheaded, Rory walked into the living room to find that the TV was on, though it was muted. She pressed the mute button and the TV sound came booming back to life. 

" This is the Hartford Community newscaster Jenny Andrews, with breaking news about the accident that occurred at 11 am, this morning-" _God, why do newscasters always assume that everyone is stupid? If the accident was at 11, then it's obvious that it was this morning!!! _The newscaster continued and Rory fought to keep her eyes open. 

"It was reported earlier that it was a teen-involved accident. 3 cars were racing along Harris Grade, a dangerous road that the mayor has been trying to get closed down, when a car fell off of the road and into an embankment. There was one passenger and it was a fatal casualty. The family has still asked that the name of the deceased remains disclosed. We have just received information that all of the students involved in this terrible accident are students at the elite high school, Chilton. It's an unfortunate accident and I think we'll all think twice before taking a joyride. Back to you Jack"

Thanks Jenny, and now for our sports announcements-"

The voice was cut off as Rory pressed the off button and the remote fell from her suddenly nerveless hand. Rory felt a wave of premonition and suddenly her head was clear, and she felt as if all traces of alcohol had been flushed from her system at once. _Please, no. No. It can't be._ Rory raced to the answering machine. A bright red '1' flashed on the screen. _Ok, we have a message. It doesn't mean that it's about the accident. It could be anyone- it could be from Mom! _Her finger still hesitated over the play button, because deep down, she knew. She pressed play.

"Rory, this is Paris. I know you're probably wondering how I got this number… but it doesn't matter… Look I know you always said that you didn't care about Tristan, but if you watched the news today then you probably all ready know about the accident. God, what am I saying…. Muffled sob (Pause for a couple minutes) …… I just thought you should know….it was him- in the car. He's dead Rory."

Rory slid to the floor in a heap. Paris' devastated voice, so unlike the Paris that Rory heard every day, was still echoing in her mind- 'He's dead Rory.' Then she was seeing a picture of a tall blonde boy, standing behind a billow of dust while a car zoomed away. Her car. It was the last time she would ever see him. She would never again see his handsome features break into that DuGrey smirk, or his blue eyes blazing with passion. Tristan DuGrey was finally out of her life for good. It was that thought, above all the others that made her begin to weep. She had thought that there were no more tears left in her to cry. But it seems that she had plenty, and she cried herself into an exhausted sleep. This time, her last thought before falling into restless nightmares of death and loss, was the same one that had brought the tears to her face for the last time that night.

**__**

Tristan DuGrey is finally out of my life for good.

A/N) Okay, wow that took forever! I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review, AND vote. (For all you Trory lovers- sorry! It had to be done, but don't worry! There's still at least one more day to go!!! So chin up troopers- there's still hope! LOL)

For you Jess Shippers, hopefully you enjoyed this! ;)

So show your appreciation,

REVIEW PEOPLE! =)

~Ellie

****


	3. Taking Advantage

****

"A Gilmore Groundhog Day"

By Ellie

****

A/N) Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad that you're all enjoying my story so much. I would like to ask everyone a favor though- I appreciate the reviews so, SO much… But do you think you could at least give me a name w/ them? That way I can actually *respond* to your questions/comments. (Hey! It happens! LOL) =)

By the way, I've decided to post at least one more 'day' after this one- the ending, at long last! LOL However, I'm still up for doing double-duty and giving you guys an alternate ending- so REVIEW and VOTE. (I haven't officially started counting or anything, but so far I'm pretty sure the vote's in the Trory direction.) Any ways- thanks to all you faithful readers out there!

:::Cough! Check out my other stories- or my fav. stories list- lotsa good stuff there! Cough::: ;)

-Ellie

*Side note- I'm so happy that Jess and Rory finally hooked up! They made Dean out to be a real jerk though! Dumb bag-boy! LOL ;)*

~Day 3~

"Taking Advantage"

Rory was standing at a new gravesite. The pungent scent of freshly dug earth seemed to taint the crisp air, and Rory realized that she was in one of the oldest parts of the Hartford Cemetery. Trying to regain her bearings, she looked down at the grave she was standing in front of. There were flowers propped up against the large marble headstone.

"You never learn…"

Rory jumped at the sound of the voice. "Why am I here?" She called out desperately into the stillness. 

__

"Have you forgotten so quickly?"

She felt memories pulling at her and began to fidget with her hands uncomfortably. Puzzled at a brush of softness, she looked down and realized that she was holding a beautiful red rose. Shifting the perfect bloom from one hand to the other, Rory felt a sharp sting. Upon examining the rose more closely, she realized that the sharp thorns were still present. Hidden under the beauty of the bright petals. There was a drop of blood welling up on the pad of Rory's finger; the vibrant color matching the rose perfectly. Startled, she dropped the flower and stared horrified at the blood sitting innocently atop her skin. 

Blood on her hands. Her blood, and His.

With memories tearing at her from all angles, she suddenly realized where she was. The DuGrey Family Plot. And the grave… Hot tears squeezed from Rory's eyes as she focused on the name written on the dark marble. 

TRISTAN DUGREY

__

A Spirit that will never die,

and a memory that will last forever.

"You must learn from your mistakes and make choices that you can live with. Time is running out! For you… And them."

"Them? Who are 'they'?!?"

_"If you don't know that by now, all is lost."_

"What's lost!?" Rory cried, frustrated.

_"Happiness. Happiness for you all."_

"Wait! Wh-" But colors were fading and blending into each other; a jumble of images that no longer had distinct form. It was then, spiraling down the path to awareness, that Rory heard the voice again- _"Time is running out."_

* * * *

Rory opened her weary eyes. The kitchen blurred and then suddenly became clear as Rory blinked away any remnants of sleep that still clutched at her. It was morning and she was sitting at the kitchen table. Whipping her head down to her 'pillow', the pages of her Literature book seemed to wink up at her. A glimmer of hope began to crawl up from her stomach and lodge itself in her brain. Scrambling up from the confining chair, Rory bolted into her room and threw on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. Scribbling a quick note to Lorelei, she grabbed the keys to the jeep and scrambled out the door.

__

Mom- I went to Hartford. Something important came to my attention this morning. Have fun on your trip- Love you! -Rory

Lorelei read the note ten minutes later. Then, shrugging, walked over to the coffee machine. It smelled heavenly and that was no surprise. What WAS strange was that the pot was full. _Rory woke up early and drove to Hartford without even re-fueling? What could possibly be *****that* important?!?_

* * * *

**DUGREY MANSION**

Rory felt more than a little ridiculous standing outside the impressive mansion. She hadn't even bothered brushing her teeth! God, how stupid! _Well, _the snide voice in her head began, _unless you plan on getting some lip-action in with Tristan, I don't think it'll matter much! _"Stupid voice!" Rory muttered.

"Excuse me?" A tall, regal man with the stereotypical 'Englishman' glasses perched on the tip of his nose had opened the door and was now looking at Rory with puzzlement.

__

Wow, I wonder if his name is 'Jeeves'! Nah, too perfect!

"May I help you?" 'Jeeves' inquired politely… yet again. _That's the way to make an impression Rory, sit there and gape at the nice man that wields the power to invite you in, OR slam the door in your face!_

"Uhh, I- I just wanted to know-" Rory began.

"Hey Jeeves, did I get any mail yesterday? I forgot to check."

Jeeves, turned away from Rory and towards the speaker; he was about to respond to them when Rory blurted out, "No way! Is your name *actually* 'Jeeves'?" Immediately following her little outburst came flaming cheeks of mortification. Expecting to be stared down, Rory felt her cheeks heat up, and she almost missed the twinkle in the butler's eyes. 

"No, but Tristan prefers that to Barty. He insists that my *real* name doesn't do me justice."

Rory let out a delighted giggle at the thought of the calm, collected man before her, being named 'Barty'.

"Yeah, I agree with Tris- 'Jeeves' suits you *much* better!"

"Ahh, so you know Master Tristan. In that case- Please, come in!" After speaking, he swung the door completely open, revealing the person that had been lurking behind it.

"Tristan." She breathed. Looking up into his confused blue eyes, Rory felt relief and happiness so great that before she could stop herself, she was over the threshold and wrapping her arms around him.

Jeeves just looked at the pair; his sharp eyes focused on Tristan's expression. First it was one of abject shock, then dawning wonder, followed by a look of tenderness that Jeeves hadn't seen on Tristan's face since his mother, Elaine DuGrey, was alive. _This one is special to him. She must be Rory._ Looking upon the girl with approval, Jeeves closed the front door firmly and went to tell Matilda that there would be one more person joining them for breakfast.

* * * * 

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

"So couldn't wait to get your hands on me huh?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you caught me… I just couldn't help myself."

Looking searchingly into Rory's gaze, Tristan's face became more serious, "Rory, how did you know I was back?" _Uh… God, what am I supposed to tell him?!? Oh, well see I'm re-living days and so I knew that you were back in town because you and I kind of kissed. But then you died… And I was just checking to make sure that you have a pulse…_

"Louise called me…. And I think there was a blimp that was flying around and flashing the message too…"

"Yeah well," Tristan paused to rub his knuckles across his chest; "I'm pretty big news."

Narrowing her eyes Rory responded quickly with, "Yeah maybe to you and your big ego."

Grinning, "Aww, Mary that really hurts. But I know that you're just trying to disguise your burning desire for me." Midnight blue eyes sparkled as he waited for her to either blush and deny it, or get worked up and THEN deny it. His little Mary was so predictable.

Seeing Tristan alive and well, not to mention *smiling* at her that way… Well it got her thinking about the LAST time she had seen him looking at her that way. Right after the kiss. The second kiss they had ever shared. _A very NICE kiss… He was so gentle, and he seemed just as moved as I was. He's so sweet too, it's like he has a whole other side to him… Plus he's gorgeous! I mean, C'mon I'm not *blind* He has a great body, chiseled features, dark blue eyes that seem to capture whoever looks into them, soft full lips…_

Tristan noticed immediately that his comment was getting him an entirely *different* reaction than the one he was expecting- but it was definitely GOOD. She was staring intently at his lips, and she looked partly dazed, and partly hungry. It was a look he *never* thought he'd be receiving from Rory Gilmore, and he was going to make the best of it.

Rory started to come back to awareness after her hazy mind started shrieking at her to stop staring. Tristan was licking his lips; slowly….caressingly. _Gulp… Maybe thinking about Tristan like that when he's two feet away wasn't the *best* idea…_

Rory began to blush and she swung her eyes quickly away from his now-grinning mouth. If she had looked just a little longer she would have seen the way his eyes drank in the red of her cheeks before lighting up with surprise and happiness. Rory didn't see it, but someone else did.

"Hello Dears, Time for breakfast!" Matilda had noticed the absolutely radiant look on Tristan's face and she had quickly discerned that this girl, Rory, was the cause of it. Setting down steaming plates of pancakes and eggs, Matilda smiled with satisfaction before dusting her flour-y hands on her apron and giving the young lady an accessing glance. Chocolate brown hair, with delicate features and sparkling blue eyes filled with intelligence. An intelligence that Matilda had never seen in any of Tristan's other 'interests'. ~She's the one that's going to show him his potential~ The kindly cook then walked briskly back into the kitchen. ~Please, whoever up there is listening- please don't let him mess this up!~

* * * * 

**AFTER BREAKFAST…**

"You know we have school…"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I *still* haven't figured out what to do for our Creative Lit. project!" Rory was lost in her own thoughts, and she didn't notice that when Tristan had started talking about school he was staring pointedly at her street clothes.

"Rory," He softly tugged on her elbow, "I'm talking about your clothes, where's your uniform?"

"School? No big deal- I already know everything that I have to do for homework." _And it's a waste of time to do it, because it gets erased every time that I re-live this day._

"Hmm, well this is my first day back, so I'm not as up to speed as you are." Smirking he lifted his hand to graze her cheek lightly. "So Ror, are you even *planning* on going to school… 'cause if you want to play hooky- than I'm game!"

Looking at Tristan Rory realized that she cared for him- deeply. And following THAT thought, was the one of Jess kissing her, and her own response to it. She unconsciously lifted her own hand to trace the side of his face and trail into his soft hair. So soft, and it had felt so right when he kissed her. As if she was cherished, and they were the only people in the world- yet it was perfect that way.

Tristan was so surprised at her gesture that he didn't respond- he didn't do anything that could scare her off. He instead chose to just sit there and let the tenderness of her touch wash through him.

Then she thought of Jess, and his words to her. Everything was falling into place. The dreams, the fact that no matter what she did to prevent it- she and Dean still broke up. _It's time to let go of the past- as much as it hurts. All that's left for me is the future._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N~ Hey y'all- I'm so, SO sorry that this took so long!!!! :::Hides her face from her angry reviewers:::

Well I hope that you all enjoyed this story because I'm almost done!!!! Does a happy dance

There's so much that I could have done with this story- but I realized that I couldn't bring myself to flake out on it, and not write it with the same energy that I have with all of the other chapters… So I decided that I'll end it within 2 chapters. With her decision/s

Yep, that's right- 2 chapters because one will be for my fellow Trories and the other for all of you Literati fans. I'm doing the double ending!!!

(The vote is pretty darn close any ways.) =)

There is one *teeny* favor I could ask of you guys though…. It's kind of my goal to reach 100 reviews….. So hopefully EVERYONE that reads this story will take the time to review- because it would make me EXCEEDINGLY happy!

And if THAT doesn't motivate you than how about this- I solemnly swear to update as fast as my little fingers can type if you help me reach 100! 

(I'll probably be typing *ANY WAYS* but I promise that it will be my fuel!!!!)

Love you all- thanks for sticking with this story- It's almost done!!!!!!!!

~Ellie


	4. Nothing Left Behind Us

"**A Gilmore Groundhog Day"**

By Ellie

**A/N~ Well this one's a Trory. I hope that everyone will read BOTH chapters though… the 2 are very different, yet they are also have at least one *major* similarity- let's see if you catch it! Any ways… I guess it's time to begin the ending. (Hee, hee!) Oh yeah! And I know that none of you care… since no one MENTIONED it- but I have 2 huge- FAT- mistakes in the last update! I HATE finding stuff like that after I've posted! It seems like the only time that I can catch the stupid errors is AFTER I've posted- several WEEKS after in fact. Sorry for the rant- I just don't like posting stories with a lot of errors. =) Maybe I'll go through some day and fix everything… Yes, I think I will! =)**

~Day 4~

"Nothing Left Behind Us"

Rory looked up into blue eyes that held a world of emotion deep within their depths. His face was drawn, as if he were fighting to remain impassive- but his expression was anything BUT impassive- he looked strangely- Vulnerable? Yearning? But for what exactly? Was it her love he was after? Rory bit her lip- thinking of Dean and all of the foolish mistakes that had been made. No, she wouldn't try to give him the promise of love- not until she knew that it was genuine. Her hands toyed with his hair- soft strands of silk- as she lost herself in thought. 

Thought brought on by the feeling of searing warmth deep inside her… the attraction that had always sparked between herself and the boy in front of her. She had written it off in the beginning- refusing to believe that she could be drawn to such a callous person, refusing to believe that physical attraction was enough to justify her feelings. But now she realized how wrong she had been. It was true that he wasn't perfect… in fact, once you got passed his looks, he was so far from it that most people had written him off as an insufferable jerk, after all- even she had. Yet underneath all of his faults and defense mechanisms was a boy starved for love. A boy that she had caught glimpses of, on and off, whenever he would lower his walls and let her see him. REALLY see him, like he was now.

Steeling herself, Rory said the first thing she could think of. "Tristan… Do you remember what happened at Madeline's party?"

The cerulean eyes that had been so open moments before became shuttered-effectively hiding all emotions as his mouth twisted bitterly. "I'm not likely to forget."

Listening to the carefully masked pain and regret that leaked through his icy mask, Rory mentally berated herself for not anticipating this reaction. "Tris, that's not what I MEANT. I just wanted to know-"

Tristan cut her off with his own words as he backed out of her embrace coolly. "It's okay Mary. I know what you're going to say… You don't want me to 'tell anyone' right? I'm not even back in town for a fucking day and you're already freaking out about a stupid kiss. You don't have to spell it out for me- believe me, I KNOW. It was NOTHING. And don't worry about me telling anyone- I don't exactly want it spread around either."

His scornful words were doing exactly what he had intended for them to do- hurt her. And staring into his angry features, she almost allowed them to drive her away- but like a person trapped in the dark, she thought of their kiss and allowed it's memory to shine through her pain like the barest ray of guiding light. 

"I'm sorry Tristan. I'm sorry that I said what I did, and I'm even more sorry that I hurt you… but I can't undo the past… All I can do is try to make things right." She spoke softly and clearly, trying desperately to say what she felt, and knowing instinctively that if she didn't say the right thing he would retreat so far into himself that she may never reach him again.

She stepped closer to him, with one hand stretched out beseechingly to him, as she continued, "I think the reason I was so worried about what would have happened if you had told Dean that we kissed, that I never stopped to consider how you might feel about my request. I didn't say it because I thought you were vile or anything- I was just afraid of losing Dean. My first boyfriend- the first boy that ever told me that he loved me… I think that deep down I knew that what I felt for Dean was more comfort then anything… but I was so afraid to let go of it. I was so afraid to let go of him that I panicked and treated you like dirt. And I'm just really sorry."

Tristan's face was stiff, but the aggression that had surrounded him like a cloak seemed to have disappeared. "Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me- I think I'll go get ready for school." His words were polite, but so formal and distant that they hurt Rory more than any cruel remark ever could. Stepping visibly around her outstretched hand, he walked smoothly out of the dining room hallway and up a wide stretch of curving stairs.

Seeing him walk away, and realizing what she had lost, Rory finally gave in to the pain; she walked over and sank slowly onto the first marble step before allowing silent tears to fall down her cheeks in icy trails.

* * * *

Rory was still sitting there when Jeeves arrived. **(AN~ Jeeves to the rescue!!! lol) **He paused in front of Rory, and asked in kindly voice, "What has he done this time?"

Rory remained uncharacteristically silent- she wasn't sure if she could get herself to speak without lapsing into more tears.

Slowly, her voice scratchy from muffling her sobs, Rory answered him: "It's not what HE'S done, it's what I have."

Jeeves looked down at the clearly distraught girl and felt a pang at the thought of the two of them- clearly caring for each other- yet allowing their own insecurities to be the very barriers that kept themselves apart. _Oh to be young again…_

He reached up to flick a speck of non-existent dust off of the mahogany hand-rail, and in doing so, ended up closer to Rory's ear. "Fifth door to the right- He may think that he needs to hide but I have never allowed him to wallow when he could just as easily be seeing reason. Why don't you go instill some upon him, hmm?"

Backing up, Jeeves had a moment to look into her eyes- earlier shattered, and now shining with a grim determination. _She's got you now my boy, you'd do well now to just accept it. _Thinking again of the innocent little boy Tristan had been and the troubled young man he was now, he had one last thought while he watched Rory ascend the stair: _Don't push her away again…This may very well be your last chance at happiness._

* * * *

"What the HELL!!?" 

Tristan's startled bellow had probably brought the whole house to attention. It was obvious that he was unused to his private domain being invaded, especially not when the intruder in question had slammed the door open so hard that his trophy shelf had been knocked askew.

Hurricane Rory had arrived.

"Okay. Fine. You didn't want to listen to me so you decided to find a way to shut me up. I see that now. I'm surprised I didn't before, but since I was in the middle of sharing my heart-felt emotions to someone who HAS none you'll have to excuse me for not catching on quick enough." Taking a deep breath, Rory noted how still Tristan was… And how much he DIDN'T have on. His essentials were covered by gray pinstriped boxers and he was holding a towel in one limp hand. _I wouldn't care if he were naked at the moment…he's going to listen to me this time!_

Taking that particular thought to heart, Rory continued her one-way bombardment, "What you DIDN'T let me finish telling you down there is that every since you left I've been thinking about Madeline's party…About what happened between you and me at Madeline's party…About the kiss. I think I started falling for you then, but then you started acting like a dick again and I was too unsure about you. You weren't comforting and normal- you were a roller coaster. One minute up and flying, and the next falling down a curve so fast that my head was spinning. I mean, sometimes you were this great, funny, guy and the next you were King of the Chiltonites and all-around Bad Ass. Who the hell are you REALLY Tristan? And why do you pretend not to care about anything? Why are you pretending not to care about me? Because I'm sick of being afraid of rides that have more energy than the "Tunnel of Normal Love". I'd rather just fall."

And for the first time in Tristan's adolescent life, he was absolutely speechless. Not that she gave him much time… Immediately after she finished emptying her heart out to him she stalked up and ripped the towel out of his hand. "There are better things you can hold with that." Rory growled before seizing his lips with her own.

* * * *

Kissing Tristan was definitely going to be her favorite past time. After all, who needed books when you could have satin lips caressing and nipping your own with such delightful intent? 

Goosebumps rose from her neck as Tristan's hand traced her ear with a fingertip. His other hand was alternating between smoothing across her cheek or slipping into her hair with soft tugs that brought liquid heat to Rory's scalp. Apparently he had taken her harsh command VERY seriously. _I'm going to have to remember to boss him around a little if it always gets the same type of compliance… _

Slowly, maddeningly slowly, Tristan drew away from her feverish embrace. "I really think we should stop now…" He managed to gasp out once he was able to breathe. Impish blue eyes caught and held his own, "Why?" Rory smirked. "I finally have you right were I want you and you want to stop? The irony is overwhelming…" With every other word a defiant step was made- closer and closer to her prize…Closer and closer to the much-shocked Tristan.

Tristan was left with only one option- retreat. He barely had enough self-control to not grab his little Tigress right there and start something that he knew he couldn't finish. Not even if she wanted him to. The fact that he was clad only in a thin layer of cotton and that they were alone in his bedroom hardly strengthened that resolve. 

Desperately trying to create some distance between them- Tristan continued to back away from Rory's determined advance…It wasn't long before the backs of Tristan's knees thumped against a yielding softness. **_Oh, SHIT._**

Rory was growing frustrated. Her lips were thrumming with the need to be kissing the boy in front of her. She knew that he wanted to; his eyes were almost black with desire and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. There were other…signs…as well, after all, they had been pressed together rather intimately… But she was positive that it wasn't something he would appreciate her teasing him about, so she kept her thoughts and EYES away from that particular region all together. 

She had stalked him from one side of the room to the other and was seriously beginning to contemplate jumping on top of him like a monkey when she realized that he had no where to go. He was trapped between her….And the bed. _Hmmm. NOW what should I do?_

* * * *

Oh, CHRIST. The little hellion had LEAPED at him. And now they were tangled together on top of a king sized bed. A king sized bed with BLACK SILK SHEETS. Why couldn't his mother ever give him NORMAL presents for Christmas? 

Admittedly, Tristan would have found the silk sheets quite pleasant, especially when he had been sleeping on cots with sheets that felt like they were made of terrycloth for practically an entire year at a Military School that enjoyed discipline. Silk sheets should have been heaven. But they were bound to be his undoing if Rory kept letting out those sexy little moans. **_Stop. Must…stop…NOW! _**"Rory, please. I'm BEGGING you… Stop!"

Lips that had been exploring his neck ceased their wanderings as Rory sat up quickly. "What is it? Are you all right?"

Glowing at her concern for him… something he still wasn't used to getting from anyone besides his Grandparents and the Hired Help, he answered her question carefully. "I'll be fine. The thing is… I want to do this. More than ANYTHING, but we're here. Alone. In my room. And if you and I don't stop now I'm going to end up jumping you."

Leaning in playfully for a quick kiss, Rory pulled back and asked innocently, "And if I WANT to be 'jumped'?"

Shaking his head clear of thoughts that REALLY didn't belong there, he answered honestly. "That's not what I want. You're different than them, You're….my Mary."

Rory looked into his eyes and saw a devotion that blew her away. She didn't need to ask about "them" anymore than he needed to explain… She was just happy in knowing that what he felt for her was real. He WANTED it to be different with her. They would have a rough time of it, she knew… Years of being the way he was couldn't be reversed in a matter of hours, or even days… but he WANTED to change. And she believed in him. She believed in him with her whole heart.

****

MIDNIGHT AT RORY'S DOORSTEP…

Rory smiled as warm lips skimmed over hers. They had spent the entire day holed up in Tristan's room talking. She had learned all about his time at Military School and she had filled him in on everything that had been going on in her life while he was away.

Tristan broke away from the kiss and groaned. "I don't even want to leave you alone for a second. What if I wake up tomorrow and this was all just my imagination running away with me?"

Rory pulled away to look into his eyes, "Is that really what you believe? That I'll disappear tomorrow and this was all just a dream?"

He hung his head sheepishly even as his grip on her tightened. "It's just that it's too good to be true… You know?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at the handsome, enigmatic, boy she had known for years. Because he didn't look enigmatic right then- he looked lost. She cuddled into the warm fleece of his sweater and whispered. "You have me now."

Long fingers tipped her face up towards him. "What did you say?" 

She kissed his fingers and then stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you come in?"

Tristan laughed with abandon, "Yeah, so you're Mom can chop me into little pieces and hide me under your porch? No thanks. I'd like to stick around long enough to win her over."

"Aww, how sweet! But I'm afraid she wouldn't be in the position to cut you up- she's out of town. And I'm sure you don't want to leave me all ALONE…" She grinned impishly, "So why don't you crash on my couch- 'cause it's late and I don't want you driving all the way back to Hartford."

"You win… But you better control yourself around me Ror, I don't want to get jumped or anything."

She rolled her eyes, "Be afraid, be very afraid."

He closed the door behind them before retorting, "Need I remind you of your highly unusual behavior this morning? I can honestly say that I wasn't the one stalking you around my room…"

She blushed furiously and he laughed with devilish delight, "I think I may have to stop calling you Mary and find something a little more suited to your nature."

She reached into the hallway cabinet and pulled out several fuzzy blankets. Not missing a beat, she promptly flung them at Tristan's head and replied calmly, "Master will do nicely…"

His eyes gleamed wickedly as he picked up a pillow and pursued her, "Oh, 'Master' I have a special GIFT for you…"

* * * *

****

ONE PILLOW WAR LATER…

Tristan was breathing softly and steadily- he was asleep. They had been exhausted after their impromptu pillow fight and had ended up curled together under a nest of warm blankets. Nestled between the couch and Tristan's shoulder Rory felt content and was just giving in to the comforting warmth and darkness when a surge of panic shot through her. What if when she woke up she was at the table again? What if she had to start all over and none of the wonderful things she had gone through that day would matter? What if she lost Tristan?

Tristan's arm pulled her closer to him as he whispered groggily, "What's wrong?"

"Tris, what if tomorrow morning everything started over for me. What if I just keep re-living the same day over and over until the day that I die?"

He kissed her temple and whispered into her ear, "Then we would find each other over and over again until the day that we die. Go to sleep Rory, I'll be with you in the morning."

Curled next to him, Rory felt her fears fade away. If she really did wake up alone tomorrow she would never truly BE alone. Tristan would be with her.

It was that thought that allowed her to close her eyes and sleep.

She was tired of being afraid. What would come, would come.

* * * *

****

MORNING IN THE GILMORE HOUSE…

The sound and smell of coffee awoke her… And the strong hands caressing her shoulders. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, there's coffee brewing."

Her eyes snapped open. Tristan was standing right in front of her… She was awake and Tristan was STILL THERE! She wasn't re-living days anymore! 

Laughing with glee, Rory flung her arms around his neck. "You're here!"

His brows furrowed, "Did you want me to leave?"

Rory held him tighter, "No, I don't want you to leave. I finally got it right."

"Got what right?"

Rory just smiled mysteriously, "It's Saturday, right? So let's go do something!"

"What do you want to do?" 

"Honestly?" She asked playfully.

"Anything you want." He said firmly.

"I want to go show you off.." 

He laughed delightedly at that before lifting her into the air and swinging her in a circle. "Your call, Mary."

"Let's go to Hartford then, I want to stake a claim."

He held her possessively, "Likewise."

Rory slipped out of his arms and pranced to the kitchen, "But first things first. I NEED my coffee!"

Tristan shook his head and followed the girl of his dreams.

After all, he knew better than to stand in the way of Rory and coffee… Besides, he would have her all to himself for the day.

Saturday was theirs.

****

~THE END~

****

A/N) To those of you that have waited for so long to see the ending of this story- I am SOOO, SOOO sorry that it didn't come sooner! 

And the "Jess" chapter isn't done yet, and it'll probably take a while to complete… so hopefully you all aren't disgusted with me 'cause I still need to FINISH the last 'part'!

PLEASE, review… I really hope you don't think this chapter sucks…. And a HUGE "Thank you" to everyone that reviewed my LAST chapter and those of you that urged me to get off my butt and FINISH this story!

Love you all!

~Ellie


End file.
